During oil and gas exploration, many types of information are collected and analyzed. The information is used to determine the quantity and quality of hydrocarbons in a reservoir, and to develop or modify strategies for hydrocarbon production. One technique for collecting relevant information involves establishing contact with or increasing proximity to a borehole wall to enable sensor measurements or fluid sampling. The manner in which contact with or proximity to a borehole wall is established is not a trivial issue, and affects tool durability, cost, and complexity.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description below do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and other modifications that are encompassed in the scope of the appended claims.